The power of 'THE PLAYBOOK'
by more of a tomboy
Summary: natsu is a player who hits on every girl he meets, lucy is one of his friends who happens to be in love with him. what happens if natsu starts to date someone lucy dosen't like very much. AU two-shot


Here's the nalu two-shot iv'e been working on for you guys ENJOY!...enjoy it...or else *threatening face*

* * *

===INFO TO KEEP IN MIND===

Gray and Lucy broke up a year ago becase she didn't love him,now their just friends.

their all a group of friends their is:

Jellal, the judge

Erza, the armory collector, who also happens to have Jellal's child named mystogan

Gray, the architect, who happens to have his first real building opening in 5 days

Lucy, the astronomist

and natsu, the player, who lives in a really high tech apartment

-FAIRY TAIL BAR-

"Natsu your drunk again!"lucy yelled

"oh hi luc-oooh pretty"he walk towards a girl sitting at the bar, but lucy grabbed his collar

"stop sleeping with every girl you see!"she yelled and let him go as he continued to the girl

"QUICK! im alex and you must sleep with me or the world will end!"lucy grabbed him and walked the were in front of their apartment natsu spoke

"lucy were you jealous"he mocked her wobbling around

"N-NO!"she felt her face heat up

"are you sure lulu"he cooed

'"natsu shut up"

"YOU LOOOVE ME!"he smirked

"NA-TS-U !"

"so you dont mind if i do this"he put one arm around her waist and his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a first she was surprised but thenshe sank into the kiss, after a few seconds she pulled back "good night"she ran into her natsu thought was 'wow didn't expect that', then wobbled inplace

lucy sat on her bed watching adventure time. "pft, even cartoons have better love lifes than me"then she turned off her TV and went to sleep

* * *

The next day lucy went to work and saw natsu talking to michel, one of her co workers that lucy happens not to like. Nobody knows why thats just how it is

"good morning lucy san!"michel said in her normal cheery voice

"im not TALKING TO YOU MICHEL!"lucy yelled

"sorry lucy san"michel said still in her cheery voice

natsu was gone by this point

=====LATER THAT NIGHT=====

Lucy walked over to fairy tail. As soon as she walked in she saw natsu sitting at their usual turned to leave but natsu saw her

"LUCE"he gestured her to go over to were he was sitting

"hey natsu"she sat across from him

"sorry"he lowered his head

"what, why?"lucy looked confused

"for last night"

lucy turned red"n-no its o-okay really!"

"that kiss showed me somthing"he looked at her

"showed you what "she sounded hopeful

"showed me that the door between you and me has shut"lucy lowered her head"but"she lifted her head"i found someone!and not like lissana"

=====who is lissana====

lissana was natsu's first actual girlfriend, who he met at a strip club. He later found out she was a stripper but he still loved her, he then proposed to her at an airport after engaged he mad i stack of rules for her as did she then admitted they did not trust each other and broke up

======who was lissana====

"w-who is it?"lucy asked a bit sad

"its michel!"he grinned

lucy's jaw dropped"t-thats n-nice"she hissed through her teeth

"great i thought you would have been mad"he got up"well i should get going bye"he left the bar. As soon as he left she yelled"GOD DAMN IT MICHEL!"then went home

when she got home she through herself on her bed "maybe if i go to his apartment!"lucy tookk a shower and put on clothes

30 mins later she came out in a over sized blue button up shirt and short shorts. S he didn't even bother putting shoes on she just walked up some stairs and got to his apartment

she knocked and natsu answered it "hey luce"he grinned

"hey natsu I was a little lonely and came over"

"oh cool i was in the middle of a game if you wanna join?"he stepped aside to see michel with a deck of cards

"hi lucy saaan!"

"no one ASKED YOU MICHEL!"Lucy yelled"huff never mind i just go home your busy"she sighed and left

-NEXT DAY AT FAIRY TAIL-

Lucy sat with Erza at the bar

"Erza what am i ganna do!"lucy put her face in her hands

" i honestly don't know lucy"

"oh actualy i have an idea!"lucy shot up from her hands

* * *

YAY! FIRST PART DONE! please review it motivates me to write

and if you haven't, check out my other stories! REVIEW!


End file.
